Computing environments used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. With the advent of the cloud computing and increased needs for stable computing, computing environments, such as converged infrastructures, were introduced and that provide a standardized package of resources combined into a single, optimized computing solution with a relatively high level of customization. Nevertheless, this high level of customization presents challenges to administrators to ensure that the computing system meets certain minimum requirements, such as security, availability and performance requirements both at initial system deployment and operationally over the duty cycle of the system.